


Wish for the release

by uran



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, tag to 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/pseuds/uran
Summary: How to unwind after a stressful date and a cockblocking brother.Inspired by the Malec scenes in 206 and the teasers for 207.





	

After sorting out Jace and getting back to the Institute Alec is ready to collapse, but his mind is buzzing with the aftermath of the events of the afternoon. The date was a roller coaster ride, awkward moments piling up like cars in a traffic jam. But the end… it was glorious and Alec fights the blush that threatens to climb on his cheeks. 

He locks his room and changes into his sleep pants, climbing under the covers with a deep sigh. He knows he should sleep but he is too wired to rest, too high on the emotions coursing through him. 

There is of course an obvious solution for his problem. Doing _that_ while thinking of Jace just felt wrong, so he mostly limited himself to quick jerk offs in the shower or while watching the handful of porn DVDs hidden under a mountain of protection runes under his bed. But now, with Magnus, he is allowed to do anything without the constant nagging guilt. Hell, he would probably encourage it. A sudden vivid image of Magnus sitting in the corner of his room, eyes never leaving Alec’s body makes him shift under the covers and spread his legs a bit. The restricting sleep pants remind him that he is kinda overdressed for this, so shooting a quick look to his door to check if the lock and silencing runes were active, he whips his pants off and flings them to a far corner of the room. He pulls down the covers slightly, to let the air cool his overheated skin a bit. 

He closes his eyes and imagines Magnus being here with him now. Would he go slow or would he be impatient? Both are equally appealing. He could see Magnus stretching out over him, bodies grinding together languidly while Magnus would whisper everything he wanted to do to Alec. Or he could imagine being slammed into the wall by Mangus’ magic, pants shoved down to his knees and Magnus sinful mouth engulfing him in one smooth motion. 

That image alone makes Alec groan and buck up into his own palm. They had only shared two kisses so far but he already feels addicted to Magnus’ mouth and he is kinda desperate to find out what else it's capable of. Kissing Magnus makes him feel all kinds of things - breathless, hot and most of all _wanted_ , like he has never been before. It makes him want to be crazy and reckless for once in his life, just to see that fire in those glittering eyes. 

He wants to offer himself to Magnus just the way he is now, naked and desperate for touch. He kicks down the covers completely and lets his imagination roam wild, finally having no reason to hold back his desires. His right palm is a heavy weight on his dick, teasing by its mere presence. He feels like he should be embarrassed but he's just excited, nerves tingling with curiosity and arousal. 

He starts slowly stroking his already half-hard cock, trying to remember every detail of the kiss they shared this afternoon. How Magnus’ warm hand rested lightly on Alec’s hip, how he tipped towards Alec when they parted after the kiss. The taste of him, slightly muddled by alcohol but still recognizable ever tho it was just the second time. 

He tries to imagine what would have happened if Jace hadn't barged in. He wanted to get closer to Magnus in that moment so badly, he is still faintly aching with it. He can almost see it, Magnus grabbing him by his lapels and pulling him towards the inviting sofa. Pushing him down and climbing in his lap, settling that delicious ass right over Alec’s dick. His hand speeds up on his real-life erection while the Magnus of his daydream starts to plunder his mouth, kissing him the way Alec longs to be taken by him. By the next upward stroke both of their clothes are gone, image partly supplied by that one time he caught Magnus shirtless. His left hand twitches in the sheets as he can almost feel all that glorious golden skin touching him everywhere. 

He wants to feel the rasp of Magnus’ beard all over his body, he wants to tangle his fingers in those artful spikes, to learn every dip and curve of that lithe body and he wants to be learned the same way in return. He just _wants_ so bad that is almost hurts but it's a good kind of pain, the sweet ache of anticipation. 

His hand is almost a blur on his dick now, but it's still not enough, he just needs more... anything. So with a sudden boldness he touches one questioning finger to his hole and he almost shoots his load then and there. The feeling is electrifying and Alec shudders with the thought of how different would be if it was Magnus touching him. 

He would be so, _so_ careful at first, Alec is sure of that. Splitting him open with gentle hands and soothing words till Alec would practically melt into the sheets, completely relaxed and ready to be taken. But gentle is not what he wants now, so he quickly squirts some lotion on his left hand and roughly pushes back a finger into himself. The burn is mild and feels so _good_ , so he adds another soon - maybe too soon but he always strived to test the limits of his body, so why would this be any different? 

Meanwhile his mind keeps jumping between the endless possibilities his libido is quick to provide. Alec on his knees in, head held tightly by Magnus while he tries to swallow all of the warlock’s cock in one go. Magnus riding him on the balcony, magic hiding them from the prying eyes. In the Institute, grinding breathlessly against each other in one of the supply closets till both of them find their release. 

But the image that makes him gasp Magnus’ name into his pillows is him kneeling on the bed, chest to the sheets, hands bound to the headboard by magic and Magnus pounding into him mercilessly. His orgasm rips through him like a well-aimed arrow, makes him arch off the bed and come all over his chest and belly. He sinks back bonelessly, satisfied like never before but still longing for something- something _more_.  

He wants this, wants all of it for real. He wants the Magnus he first met, the blatant flirt who was free with his affection and wasn't afraid to touch him. But with Magnus’ newfound (if understandable) caution he has to be the one who makes the first move, and that requires planning and some advice for the practical execution. 

_ Fuck _ , he thinks desperately. He has to talk to Izzy.


End file.
